Menemukan Hari
by primara
Summary: Terkadang, mereka yang tidak benar-benar hidup pun dapat tersesat di sebuah jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Bagian dari cerita Menemukanmu. Read n Review Please. Cover from Halfworlds series by HBO
1. Chapter 1

**_Sebelumnya dalam chapter maafkan aku_**

 _Naruto menghela nafas, menyadari sesuatu akan segera tiba._

 _Kematiannya._

 ** _._**

 _Hari itu, Sasuke tahu sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya._

 _Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa._

 _._

 _"_ _Kisahmu membuatku iri, Hime"_

 _Naruto tersenyum, "Setiap orang memiliki kisahnya sendiri, Kakashi. Kau hanya perlu mencarinya."_

 _Sesosok laki-laki bermasker dan berpakaian hitam-hitam asyik membaca buku bersampul oranye di ambang jendela dapur apartemen Naruto. Tak ada yang istimewa dari dirinya, selain fakta kalau ia bisa memanjat ke jendela dapur yang berada di lantai 15._

 _Dan dibalik pakaian hitam-hitamnya terdapat sebuah tanda dilengannya. Simbol topeng berapi, yang menandakan ia bukan manusia, melainkan Banaspati._

 _Sang iblis berkepala api._

 **Menemukan Hari**

 **Disclaimer :** ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya memakai karakternya untuk hiburan

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, AU, OOC, Typo, cover diambil dari serial Halfworlds by HBO Asia

Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh Halfworlds by HBO Asia & Mitologi Indonesia tentang Banaspati

 **Read n review please**

 _Suatu waktu di masa yang telah berlalu_

Bagi Kakashi, hari-harinya hanya berisi rutinitas membosankan. Hidup selama waktu yang ia sendiri tidak ingat, membuatnya hidup segan, mati pun tak mau. Kalau seandainya ia bisa mati, dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya. Kedua matanya hanya memancarkan sorot bosan, sungguh bukan sesuatu yang diharapkan dari Sang banaspati kuil api.

Sebelum seorang gadis pirang bermata biru mulai hadir di hari-harinya yang sepi.

Naruto, sebagai salah satu anggota klan Senju, diserahi tugas oleh ketua klannya untuk menjadi miko kuil api.

Awalnya kakashi hanya diam, pasti miko kali ini akan seperti miko lainnya. Miko penurut membosankan yang menganggap ia titisan dewa yang patut disembah.

Dan kali ini dugaannya salah.

Gadis aneh berambut mencolok itu malah sering berbuat ulah. Dengan sengaja ia sering menyelundupkan barang-barang persembahan di depan hidung Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala, gadis gila, pikirnya.

Sebelum akhirnya Kakashi benar-benar jengah dan menampakkan diri dihadapan miko kurang ajar itu dalam wujud apinya.

Awalnya gadis itu berteriak ketakutan, dan lari menjauhi Kakashi.

Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh diluar dugaan,

Kakashi justru disiram air.

Bukan sembarang air, melainkan air bertuah dari altar persembahan.

Dan saat wujudnya kembali ke wujud manusianya, sang gadis menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tidak biasa.

Naruto langsung berlutut di hadapan Kakashi, "Maafkan aku Kakek! Aku tidak sengaja!"

Kakek? Kakashi tertawa garing. Entah karena faktor panik atau memang otak gadis di depannya ini yang _cetek,_ Kakashi tidak dikenali sebagai banaspati kuil api, justru disangka kakek-kakek karena rambut putihnya.

Sejak saat itu, Kakashi mulai menerima Naruto dalam hari-harinya yang semula sepi. Kakashi mengajarkan banyak hal untuk Naruto, termasuk isi dari gulungan-gulungan rahasia yang tersimpan di ruangan khusus kuil api.

Dan Naruto pun mengajarkan banyak hal pada Kakashi, termasuk cara berbaur dengan manusia.

Kakashi tertawa geli, tak ada yang lebih konyol, selain banaspati yang berusaha berbaur dengan manusia, menggelikan.

.

Dua hari setelah pernikahan Uchiha-Senju, di hutan sekitar kuil api.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu pohon besar. Matanya menerawang jauh, melihat ke arah hutan yang dipenuhi pepohonan lebat. Ayahnya, Senju Hashirama membuat hutan yang melindungi kuil api dengan chakra Mokutonnya, sebuah kemampuan yang tidak terwariskan pada putra-putrinya. Pepohonan yang lebat membuat kuil api yang semula panas dan gersang menjadi sejuk.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, _Hime_."

Kakashi melompat dari salah satu dahan pohon menuju ke hadapan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah gulungan.

"Informasi tentang Sharingan ada di gulungan itu. Aku juga sudah menambahkan beberapa hal yang hanya ada di nisan leluhur Uchiha. Apa itu cukup?"

Kakashi membuka gulungan, membaca isi gulungan dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya ini lebih dari cukup."

Kakashi mengeluarkan botol tinta dan kuas kecil dari lengan bajunya. Ia menuliskan sebuah segel pada gulungan, sebelum gulungan itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Bagaimana harimu Kakashi?"

"Menyebalkan, Miko yang baru membosankan."

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat rasa jengkel yang terlihat jelas pada sorot mata Kakashi.

"Setidaknya miko yang sekarang lebih cantik dariku."

"Dan lebih menyebalkan." Sambar Kakashi. "Aku jadi ingin memanggangnya saja."

"Dia itu Miko Kakashi, bukan makananmu."

Kakashi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bosan dan bahasa tubuh malas seperti biasanya. Kakashi duduk bersandar sembari melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala di pohon yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Bagaimana pernikahanmu?"

"Sejauh ini lancar-lancar saja, dan itu membuatku curiga."

"Curiga?"

"Aku pikir pernikahan kami akan mendapat banyak rintangan, ternyata tidak. Hal ini seolah hari tenang sebelum badai besar datang."

Kakashi terdiam, firasatnya pun berkata hal yang sama.

"Para Uchiha itu harus diwaspadai _Hime_ , meskipun suamimu mencintaimu, aku khawatir cintanya yang besar akan berbalik memakannya."

Dan memakanmu, tambah Kakashi dalam hati.

"Ya aku tahu itu. Dan karena alasan itu, sepertinya anakku belum siap lahir kedunia. Untuk saat ini."

"Kalau pun dia lahir dalam waktu dekat di masa ini, aku akan menjaganya _Hime_."

"Terimakasih kakashi, aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

"Tentu saja, _Hime_."

Naruto bangkit, ia membersihkan debu yang menempel dibajunya.

"Aku pulang dulu Kakashi. Ingat, jangan makan Miko baru itu."

Kakashi terkekeh geli, "Baiklah. Hati-hati _hime._ "

Dan Saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya Kakashi melihat Naruto sebagai manusia.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa tahun, windu, dasawarsa atau apalah itu…_

Modernisasi membuat manusia lebih mementingkan materi dari kehidupan religi, dan sebagai penjaga kuil api, Kakashi sangat merasakan perubahan itu. Jika dahulu ia mendapat persembahan ekstra. Sekarang hanya ada sekadarnya saja. Pengunjung yang datang ke kuil tidak lagi berdoa, hanya sekarang memanyunkan bibir di depan kotak berkacamata. Terlihat membosankan, tetapi melegakan disaat bersamaan. Kakashi tidak perlu was-was lagi akan ada manusia yang nekat menerobos ruang rahasia kuil untuk mencuri gulungan. Bagi manusia masa kini, Kakashi sang Banaspati kuil api hanya dongeng pengantar tidur.

Di masa ini lah Kakashi dapat sedikit lebih berbaur dengan manusia asalkan tidak berwujud api. Ia tidak lagi ditakuti, hanya dianggap pria mesum aneh yang berambut putih di usia muda, bahkan seorang nenek tua pernah memberikan masker karena mengira Kakashi Flu hingga menutup wajahnya.

Terkadang perlu sedikit kenekatan agar hidup semakin menarik, itupun jika hari-hari sebagai Banaspati bisa dikategorikan hidup.

Dan selalu ada hari dimana kenekatan harus dibayar mahal.

Di sebuah lorong sempit nan gelap, Kakashi terpojok. _Well,_ benar-benar terpojok. Lima orang lelaki yang jelas bukan manusia. Menuntut sesuatu dari Kakashi. Sebenarnya jika Kakashi mau, Ia bisa kabur dengan mudah lewat wujud apinya atau membakar para begundal itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin memancing perhatian dari manusia, karena itu akan merepotkan.

"Berikan informasi yang kami mau, atau kau akan menyesal!"

" _Yare-yare._ Kau tahu. Aku hidup lebih lama dari kalian, penyesalanku lebih banyak. Kalian akan melakukan apa? Membunuhku? Itu pun kalau kalian bisa." Jawab Kakashi santai

Sebelum sosok itu menjawab atau berbuat lebih jauh, sosok lain ikut menimpali.

"Pergi kalian, Sekarang! Sebelum kuubah kalian menjadi gulungan."

Kelima lelaki itu terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba sosok bertudung dan langsung pergi tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti pecundang, padahal aku hanya sedikit bermain-main." Ucap Kakashi.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu itu, aku hanya ingin menunjukan, aku masih ditakuti. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, kau pergi tanpa pamit. Terkadang aku lupa kau sudah bukan manusia. Dan hanya itu yang mau kau katakan setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Lama tidak bertemu, Kakashi."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Menemukan Hari

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya menggunakan karakternya untuk hiburan semata.

Warning : typo, ooc, femNaru

Chapter 2.

Dia Yang Ditawan Zaman

Tubuh kecil bergetar kala menceritakan kisah malam itu pada neneknya.

Malam tahun baru, ia pergi ke festival bersama ibu.  
Kala itu, ibu berjanji membelikannya kue dango. Sebagai 'penghibur' karena ayah tetap bekerja dihari libur.

Si kecil yg terlalu gembira, asyik melihat sekeliling. Hingga ia melepas tangan ibu. Dan pergi terlampau jauh hingga ke pelataran kuil.

Saat itu lah si kecil sadar. Ia tersesat.

Si kecil sudah terbiasa dengan wajah wajah asing, tapi kali ini sungguh lain.

Ia berada di tempat asing.

Di pelataran kuil yg begitu kelam dan sunyi.  
Jauh dari hingar bingar festival di sisi yg lain.

Dan si kecil pun mulai gemetar.

Ketika ia melihat sosok yamg begitu asing di ujung sana.

Wanita yg memakai _furisode_ bermotif bunga magnolia.

Tapi ada sesuatu darinya yg membuat si kecil terdiam ketakutan.

Warna matanya yang semerah darah.  
Pandangannya memancarkan sesuatu yg membuat tenggorokan tercekat.

Sosok itu perlahan mendekati si kecil yg gemetar.  
Rona matanya pun berubah, dr semerah darah menjadi sebiru lautan.

"Apa kau tersesat?"  
Sosok itu bertanya dengan suara lirih yg nyaris tak terdengar.

Si kecil mengangguk pelan.

Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Mari, kubantu mencari orang tuamu."

Malam itu, ibu sangat panik karena si kecil hilang. Ketika melihat si kecil bersama seorang wanita ber _furisode_ magnolia, ibu langsung berlari memeluk Anaknya.

Ibu berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada sosok itu, yg hanya menanggapi dengan senyum sopan.

Tetapi sebelum pergi, sosok itu berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si kecil.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai tersesat lagi. Apalagi di tempat asing."

Sosok itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berjalan meninggalkan si kecil beserta ibunya. Lengan _furisode_ magnolia itu melambai ditiup angin musim dingin. Perlahan sosok itu menghilang dibalik hiruk pikuk festival yang dihiasi wajah wajah asing.

Si kecil tertegun, dalam hati ia bergumam. 'Aku harus bicara pada nenek'.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, bercerita pada nenek tentang kisah malam itu. Si kecil tidak mau bercerita pada ayah atau ibu, tentang ketakutannya pada sosok wanita ber _furisode_ magnolia yg membantunya malam itu.

Nenek menyimak cerita cucunya, membiarkan si kecil menceritakan kisah dan ketakutannya hingga selesai.

Nenek tersenyum,

"Cucuku, apakah kau tahu tentang legenda hutan terlarang?"

Si kecil mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir.

"Hutan yg ada di pelataran kuil api kan Nek?"

"Iya. Legenda mengatakan, Hutan terlarang adalah tempat yg tidak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang. Hutan terlarang berdekatan dengan kuil api yg dijaga oleh _youkai_ yg bisa berubah jd bola api atau sosok _youkai_ yg bisa menghisap darahmu hingga kering."

Si kecil menatap neneknya dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus takut.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Nyatanya dia mengembalikanmu pada ibumu. Artinya dia tidak akan menyakitimu cucuku. Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti. Kalau manusia jauh lebih mengerikan daripada _youkai_."

Dan pada masanya. Si kecil yang beranjak dewasa pun akan mengerti. manusia yang hilang rasa kemanusiaanya jauh lebih mengerikan dan kejam daripada iblis penjaga neraka sekalipun.

***

Di pelataran kuil api yg sepi. Sosok wanita ber _furisode_ magnolia tengah memandang langit tahun baru. Menunggu pertunjukan kembang api dengan setusuk kue _dango_ di tangannya.

"Bukankah ibumu pernah mengatakan, jangan main-main dengan makananmu? Kau bukan hanya memainkannya, malah mengembalikannya pada ibunya. Kau terlalu baik _Hime_."

Sosok itu tersenyum pada sosok lain yg duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir dengan makananku. Hari ini aku mendapatkan banyak makanan lain."

Sosok itu merogoh lengan _furisode_ nya. Mengambil sebungkus kue dango dan memberikannya pada sosok lain yg duduk di sampingnya.

Malam itu, mereka berdua menyaksikan pertunjukan kembang api yang kesekian kalinya.

***

Disini,  
Tak peduli berapa lama waktu telah berganti.  
Kami masih tetap disini.  
Bukan karena terlahir kembali.  
Tetapi,  
Kami tak bisa pergi.  
Ataupun mati.  
Karena terbelenggu keabadian,  
Ataupun ditawan zaman.


End file.
